


The Schuyler Sisters

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Song Lyrics, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee





	The Schuyler Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



COMPANY  
For years the Kaiju have menaced our shores,  
Resulting in an escalating war  
To defend our people from their predations.  
Now Jaeger pilots gather to defend our nation.

HAMILTON  
I've tried to convince the powers in charge  
That the wall they propose, no matter how large,  
Will fail to save us from the Kaiju attacks.  
We still need the Jaegers, and that's a fact.

This is our last chance to shut down the rift.  
We need the best pilots who can join in the Drift.  
Unfortunately, I'm being met with opposition  
By people who take issue with this mission.

JEFFERSON  
The money you want to spend on this ridiculous task  
Is clearly nothing but a clever mask  
For shady dealings meant to line your own pockets.  
Uh, it's so obvious it's hard not to mock it.

ANGELICA  
I've been waiting on standby with Eliza, my sister.  
In the Drift it's trivial for me to assist her.  
Our Jaeger _Thorn_ may be an older machine,  
But a greater combat force has never been seen.

Jefferson, give us this one last chance  
To fight the great fight, to dance the great dance.  
If the worst happens and we fail,  
You can build your wall and hope to prevail.

JEFFERSON  
Unlike Hamilton, you have a certain charm.  
I'd hate to think of you coming to harm.

ANGELICA  
I don't need you to be condescending.  
I'm a fighter born to do the defending.

JEFFERSON  
We'll put it to Washington, see what he decides.  
Surely his interests and mine will coincide.

HAMILTON  
Marshal, sir, please go with my plan.  
You can't give in to Jefferson's demands.

COMPANY  
Meanwhile the Kaiju menace the coast.  
Hamilton will have to make good on his boast.  
Cities are devastated by the dread beasts.  
Something must be done to make them cease.

WASHINGTON  
Angelica, Eliza, there's one opportunity  
To close the rift so we can be freed  
From the shadows the Kaiju cast on our lives.  
You realize there's a chance you won't survive.

Together you'll have to carry a device  
Into the rift, but it's a roll of the dice  
As to whether you'll be able to get out.  
If this prospect leaves you any doubt--

ELIZA  
I have no fear of facing death  
While Angelica still draws breath.  
Together, there's nothing we can't do.  
The people who can match us are few.

HAMILTON  
Besides, they won't go in alone.  
Lafayette and Laurens will join them in the danger zone.  
Marshal Washington, this plan will succeed.  
Your trust is the final element we need.

JEFFERSON  
So eager to send others into harm.

HAMILTON  
They're both skilled. No need for alarm.

JEFFERSON  
As always, you don't know what you're doing.

HAMILTON  
This isn't an action I'll be ruing.

ANGELICA  
It's amusing how they think we're helpless.

ELIZA  
Isn't it? I could tell, yes.

Besides, if we perish, we do so side by side.

ANGELICA  
As long as we succeed, I'll fall with pride.

WASHINGTON  
My mind is made up. This is my order.  
The Schuyler Sisters will go past the border  
In a desperate attempt to eradicate the threat.  
There are no better pilots than these two vets.

ELIZA  
Together we plunge into the drift's dreamworld,  
And head to sea. The waves are pearled  
With moonlight. All's quiet for the moment.  
I scan the depths for any sign of movement.

ANGELICA  
In _Banner_ , Lafayette and Laurens trail us.  
They're veterans too. I trust they won't fail us.  
The ocean's depths remain ominously quiet.  
The instant I spot a Kaiju, I will fry it.

WASHINGTON  
_Thorn_ , there's a Class Four approaching your position.  
Make the most of your ammunition!

ANGELICA  
We don't have to be told that twice.  
We locate the incoming Kaiju in a trice.

ELIZA  
We close the distance and fire our guns.  
It roars its rage, hurt but not stunned.  
It charges us and we crash aside.  
Working together, the two of us guide

Our chainsword into the Kaiju's head.  
It's not long before the monster falls dead.  
Still, we know our job's not done.  
The threats we face have just begun.

HAMILTON  
See, Jefferson? They're doing fine.  
Think of that the next time you whine.

JEFFERSON  
Your confidence is a bit premature.  
They have more trials to endure.

WASHINGTON  
_Thorn_ , hang in there. You've just arrived.  
Wait--we've just detected two Class Fives.  
Take them out or all is lost.  
Do what's needed, whatever the cost.

JEFFERSON  
Now look what you've done, Hamilton, you fool.  
You've pissed off the Kaiju. We're doomed to their rule.

HAMILTON  
You might be a coward, but I have faith.  
It's too early to fear for our fate.

ANGELICA  
While the other Jaeger provides a distraction,  
The two of us jump into action.  
We creep among the jagged rocks  
Until our guns achieve a lock.

Unluckily, the first shot goes wide,  
Just missing the first Kaiju's side.  
As it swims above, we stumble  
And the ledge beneath our feet crumbles.

ELIZA  
We land poorly and I'm almost knocked out.  
We right ourselves and clock the Kaiju in the mouth,  
Activate the chainsword and hold on for dear life.  
At my side I hear Angelica laugh.

ANGELICA  
We hang on and carve the Kaiju into pieces.  
We have to do this so our world can know peace.  
Our opponent's the largest we've ever faced,  
But that won't stop us from laying it to waste.

ELIZA  
Meanwhile, the second Class Five rushes us.  
The force of its blow almost crushes us.  
Still, the _Banner_ has bought us time.  
It's already wounded, blood oozing like slime.

We persevere and land a fatal blow.  
The Kaiju bellows. We've beaten our foe.  
We have to hurry before more show up,  
Use the device to make the rift blow up.

WASHINGTON  
We've lost contact. All we can do is wait.  
Jefferson and Hamilton have set aside their hate.

JEFFERSON  
That's a little strong, but fine.

HAMILTON  
We'll argue about it another time.

ANGELICA  
The throat of the rift rises all around us.  
It's strange that the creatures we see don't hound us.  
Alien forms float in the murky deep,  
Caught for the moment in an uneasy sleep.

ELIZA  
The damage we've suffered is taking its toll.  
Will we be able to escape? Only time will tell.  
We do our best to make repairs  
So we can arm the device and make ourselves scarce.

The device sinks down and is lost to sight.  
It's satisfying to accost the blight.  
Meanwhile, it's time for us to retreat.  
We can't save the _Thorn_. But it's not defeat.

ANGELICA  
We float up in our escape pods together.  
The explosion blinds us. Somehow we weather  
The force that propels us to the surface of the sea.  
Eliza made it. That's enough for me.

JEFFERSON  
The rift has collapsed. The Schuyler Sisters did it.  
Hamilton was right. He won't let us forget it.

WASHINGTON  
Now the Kaiju are no longer a threat,  
And the world owes the Schuylers a great debt.

COMPANY  
Even Jefferson has words of praise  
For the sisters in the following days.  
While he and Hamilton are never friends,  
The Schuylers have a happy end.


End file.
